Secret Revealed
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: My third story! Guy and the others feel that Luke had been acting strange these days, so they are planning to find out. And what about that kissmark on Luke's neck! AschLuke pairing. Sequel to the first two stories, Must read those two first! REVIEWS!


**Tales of the Abyss**

**My third story!!**

**pyropyro!! Thank you for supporting me!!**

**I really hope more readers though.**

**Go on with the story.**

**Secret Revealed**

By kiralacusforever

The group gather outside the inn at Grand Chokmah, but one of them is missing.

"What is he doing?! Overslept again?" Anise stomps her feet.

"I'll go in and find him." Guy chuckles before turning to the inn, but before he steps in, Luke comes out from it yawning. "Luke!"

"Aww…Sorry, guys…I overslept…" Luke grins as he rubs his eyes. "Let's get going then!"

They are about to set off when Guy notices something hidden behind Luke's collar. "Luke, what's that on your neck?" Luke raises his hand and pulls the collar away. The whole group, except Jade who is smirking, shout when they see a pinkish-red mark on Luke's neck.

"Ah…Ah…That's…a…a…kis…kiss…" Guy trembles as he looks over at the others, who all nod their heads. He turns back to Luke and grabs him hard by the shoulder, making Luke winces at the pain. "Luke! Where did you get that?!"

"Huh? You mean this mark? I don't know…A mosquito bite or something…Why?"

"That's a kissmark!! How can you not know?!" Guy shouts out as he grabs Luke's shoulder harder, causing the younger boy to cry out in pain.

"Guy! You are hurting him!" Tear comes forth and grabs Guy's arm. Guy realises what he has done, as he lets go of Luke immediately. "So..Sorry, Luke…"

"It's okay…" Luke rubs his shoulder as the group continues their journey. Along the way, Luke senses Asch contacting him. _"Asch?"_

"_Luke! What happened?!"_

"_E…Eh? What do you mean?"_

"_Don't act blur with me! I can sense your emotion through the link, and the pain on the shoulder! Are you hurt?!"_

"_Oh...that...Ermmm..."_

"_Just think back about what happened. I'll see it through the link."_

Luke did as what he is told to, when he feels anger coming from Asch. _"That Guy...I'm gonna kill him..."_

"_He's just worry about me, he didn't do it on purpose. Plus, I'm alright."_

"_I won't allow anyone to hurt you."_

Though the sentence is straightforward and short, it sends a sense of warmth and love through Luke, as he blushes. _"Arigatou, Asch."_ He bet that Asch is blushing hard too now on the other side. _"Asch..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Did you...make that mark on my neck?"_

"_What do you think? Who else other than me is allowed to touch your body?"_

Luke blushes madly. _"Then it's because of you, I got into this!" _He waits for Asch's reply but he only receives silent treatment. Luke starts to feel guilty, knowing that Asch is blaming himself. _"Asch... Asch! No...Asch, please answer me! I'm sorry for what I have just said! Asch, please! Asch!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group arrived at Baticul as they decided to rest at the Fabre Manor for the night. They gather at the drawing room to have their dinner. Luke only takes a few bites and places the utensils down. Tear looks over to him.

"Luke, are you alright? You have been acting weird ever since we left Grand Chokmah."

"It's…nothing…I'm okay…" Luke smiles forcefully at her.

Guy stops eating too and looks at Luke. "Luke…I'm sorry about my attitude earlier…" Luke immediately shakes his head. "No, Guy! I'm not angry with you! It's not about that matter……Sorry, I think I'll head back to my room…Good night, guys."

All of them look in worry as they see the boy head back to his room. Natalia turns to them. "He is really acting weird…I wonder what happened…"

"Actually…" Everyone turn to Anise. "Did you all notice that Luke is acting weird lately? Like talking to himself and going daze about something…"

"That's right…He has been acting like that ever since that time, when he went to the forest to search for food. Did something happen to him at that period?"

Jade adjusts his spectacle. "Well…why don't we wait for the night? I got this feeling that something interesting is going to happen tonight."

Everyone sweatdrop as Guy glares at the Colonel. "You know something, don't you? You always do."

"My, my, I won't know about it. Let's just look forward for it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke fells flat on his bed the moment he enters his room. He hugs his pillow as he curls up. Tears start to fell when he remembers about Asch. He had been trying to contact him, but the link did not work. His heart hurts. The pain of not seeing Asch again hurts him.

"Asch…"

It is then he senses the familiar feeling through the link as he quickly sits up. _"Asch?! Asch, is that you?!"_

Silence.

'Must be…my imagination…' More tears drop as he buries his face into his pillow.

"_Luke..."_

Luke looks up. _"A..sch..?"_

"_Yes, it's me. Sorry for not reply earlier, I was caught up with something else. Hey...are you crying?"_

Luke quickly wipes the tears away and sniffs. _"N..No...! I'm alright...!"_

"_Don't lie to me. Did I...make you cry?"_

"_Asch...you are not angry with me? About my previous sentence..."_

"_Angry? No, I don't. It's partially my fault as well."_

"_Partially?"_

"_Yeah, what did you think? You are the one who was moaning for more, before I stopped you. So, you're at fault too."_

"_Oh great..." _Luke blushes madly while remembering that time. _"Uhmm...Asch...I..I want to meet you..."_

"_You're back at Baticul right? I'm nearby, so I guess I can go and meet you. But not at the manor."_

"_Okay...So, where did you want to meet?"_

There is a small pause before Asch continues. _"Remember the place where we first met?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night falls as Luke sneaks out from his manor, not knowing that he is being trailed by his comrades. Luke heads to the aircar that travels to the abandoned factory. The others start to get confuse.

"Where is he going?"

"Shhh…! Keep your volume down, Guy! Let's just follow him."

They follow Luke through the factory until the teen suddenly halts at the exit, causing the others to quickly hide from his view. Luke seems to notice something that makes him smiles wide as he dashes out to the clearing, while the others move near to the exit. They see a figure standing a few distances away as Luke runs up to the person and hugs him. They look closer to see that the person is none other than Asch!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asch!" Luke embraces the god-general so tightly, that almost choke the air out of him. Asch smiles as he buries his face into Luke's neck.

"Aren't you anxious to meet me…Hey…didn't I told you to stop crying?" Asch sighs as he wipes the tears off Luke's face.

"I…I was so scared that you are angry with me…And leave me alone…"

Asch pokes him in the forehead. "You idiot. Stop thinking things like that. I'm right here with you now, am I?"

Luke smiles as Asch brushes his hand over his cheek, while closing the gap between their lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them, except Jade of course, are shock at the scene before them. Luke and Asch kissing each other! Guy is totally stoned while Natalia faints. Tear, Anise and Jade quickly drag the two as they hurry back to the manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

Luke looks around and raises an eyebrow. "I thought I heard something. Nevermind." He faces Asch again and leans forth for another kiss. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Not really, I might stay in the inn tonight."

"Can you…join me in the room?"

"Luke…"

"I know that you didn't want to go back to the manor…But just this one night? Please?"

Running a hand through his loosen bangs, Asch sighs and nods. Luke grins widely as they head back to the manor hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day arrives as Luke enters the drawing room, when he notices that everyone has already gathered around the dining table. But for some reason, he feels like they are staring at him.

"Uhmm…what is it, guys?"

"Luke, I think it's time that you explain to us."

"W..What did you mean by that, Guy?" Luke starts to get nervous. Asch has already left the manor from the window of his room earlier, he should be far off from here right now.

Natalia stands up from her seat and moves to Luke, as she slaps him across the cheek. Luke holds his hand up to the swollen area as he looks up to see the princess crying. "How could you, Luke?! How could you steal Asch…away from me?!"

Luke gasps in shock as he looks over at Guy and the others. "You…all…knew?"

"We followed you last night, we were worried about you for the past few days…But we didn't expect for what we have seen…" Tear says as she looks away.

"You having been lying to us! How could you?! You…!" Luke shuts his eyes tight when Natalia raises her hand to slap him again, before the others can stop her..

"STOP!!"

All of them turn around to see Asch standing by the door as he moves towards Natalia and grabs Natalia's wrist. "Stop this, Natalia!"

"Asch…? I thought you have…" Asch let go of Natalia as he turns to Luke to touch the swollen part. _"Sorry that I didn't come here earlier."_

"_It's okay...You didn't expect this too." _Luke smiles at him as Asch turns towards the others.

"Since all of you have found out about us, I won't deny it. BUT!" He turns to Natalia. "Don't you dare blame it all out on Luke, if you want to, blame it on me!" Luke grabs hold of his arm which Asch places his hand on his. Everyone remains silent as Natalia runs out from the room, while Guy walks out. Luke turns to the remaining three in the room.

Tear shrugs her shoulder and smiles at him. "It looks like only the three of us won't mind about what just happened."

Anise giggles. "Of course! Actually Ion and I both thought about it before, that the two of you were looking cute together!" Both of them blush.

Jade adjusts his spectacle. "But shouldn't we worry about the two who just ran out?"

"Leave Guy to us, we'll talk to him. The real problem is Natalia, the both of you should talk to her." Asch and Luke nod as they head out to find the princess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They find Natalia in the castle's library. Luke is about to move forth, but Asch stops him and heads forth himself. "Natalia…" She did not turn to them. "I know that you cannot accept this right away. But…I still want to apologise…that I broke the promise I had with you…"

Natalia turns around, her eyes are sore and red from the crying, she steps forth and raises her hand. "Natalia!" Luke shouts as he and Asch expect her to slap him, but nothing came. She moves her hand to his cheek and gives him a light pat. Asch looks at her as she smiles. "Natalia?"

Natalia giggles and places her hands on her hip. "Asch, you idiot. You haven't broken the promise."

"But…"

"You did promise that you will bring peace and equality to the country, and built it up together with me. But you never promised me that you need to love me or married me."

Luke chuckles at the back as well, while Asch blushes. "So…you mean…"

Natalia sighs. "I have already thought about it. I can't stop you from loving anyone right? Since you are not my lover or something... And…well, I'm happy for you. Luke, come over here." Luke did, as she holds each of their hand and places them together. "I wish you two happiness, my childhood friends."

Luke leans forth and hugs Natalia as she pats his back, and smiles at Asch. "Must be hard on you to love him." Asch shrugs his shoulder. "I think we should go back to the others, they should be worrying about my previous behaviour."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They return to the drawing room when they see Guy sitting at a corner of the room. Tear comes up to them. "As you can see, he has quite a shock."

Luke nods as he moves towards Guy, and squats down beside him. "Guy…Guy, it's me…"

Guy slowly looks up at him. "Luke…I'm sorry…I…"

"It's okay…I know that it's hard for you to accept it…" Guy stops him by placing his finger on his lips and smiles at the teen.

"You have the right to choose who you wish to love, I can't interfere. But…" He stands up and looks towards Asch. "You better take good care of him, or I won't forgive you."

"Don't need you to remind me. I'll protect him no matter what, even if it causes my life." Luke blushes but for some reason, he feels sad at that sentence, which Asch notices it. _"Don't worry, I won't leave you just yet."_

Jade claps his hand. "Well then, since everything is settle, shall we have our breakfast. All of you must be starving to death." All of them nods and gathers around the table, Luke moves to Asch. _"Eat with us." _

Asch smiles and nods as they both join the others for breakfast.

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hai!! GUYS!! MORE REVIEWS!!!**

**Stay tuned for the next story!!**


End file.
